


The Evil Devil Child and the Unexpected Kiss

by who_la_hoop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spin the Bottle, seventeen-year-old boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius knows just the game to spice up a dull train journey . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Devil Child and the Unexpected Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in haste to celebrate torino10154’s Annual Blow Job Friday, because it would be ill-mannered to let such an occasion pass by unmarked, right? You don’t have to read The Evil Devil Child and the Perfect Gift first; this stands alone. I am just fond of this version of Scorpius :D

“What,” Al said carefully, “is the point, exactly, of playing spin the bottle when there’s just the two of us?”  
  
Scorpius tried not to grin as he watched the landscape roll past the window, the Hogwarts Express lurching and bumping as it sped towards its destination. “I just thought it might be fun,” he said idly, watching in the window as Al coloured up, chewing on his lip.  
  
“Um . . . okay, I guess,” Al said, his voice nervous but somehow expectant. Scorpius didn’t need to read his mind to know exactly what he was thinking.  
  
 _You’re up to something, Scorpius._  
  
When he use that tone of voice, it always made Scorpius’ insides coil in pleasant anticipation. There was something unspeakably fun about winding Al up so tight he might snap, torn between _if you don’t fuck me I’m going to die_ and _it might be embarrassment I die of, actually._  
  
The fact his boyfriend – the word still made his nerves thrum with something warm and unaccustomed – always _let_ him play these games, never complained, was a huge fucking turn on. Scorpius had always wondered if being in a relationship would be unspeakably dull; turned out, not so much, when you had someone like Al, who’d willingly be tormented in the name of affection.  
  
“Earth to Scorpius?” Al said, a laugh in his voice, waving his hand in front of Scorpius’ face.  
  
Scorpius did actually grin at that, turning up the charm level to ‘full’ as he turned to look at Al, who was sitting opposite him in the private compartment.  
  
Well – private, in that there was only the two of them in there. At that moment.  
  
Al flushed prettily under Scorpius’ gaze, and his cheerful smile slipped into something shyer, sweeter.  
  
“Mm?” Scorpius said, and Al’s flush deepened, until even the tips of his ears were pink.  
  
“So, er, how shall we play?” Al said, shifting in his seat and looking pleasingly biddable.  
  
Scorpius laughed, reaching into his school bag and retrieving a full bottle of Butterbeer. He placed it on the floor, where it rolled up against the seat. “With difficulty,” he said, staring at it. “But go on, have a spin.”  
  
Al rolled his eyes and reached down, giving the bottle a cursory twist. It rolled again, and came up against the train wall with a crack that had him wincing.  
  
“Oh, look, you’ll have to kiss me,” Scorpius said. “What a surprise.”  
  
“Or, you know, the wall,” Al said, showing a bit of fight, “given that it’s hardly pointing at you, Scorpius.”  
  
“Do you want to kiss the wall?” Scorpius replied mildly.  
  
Al leaned forward and whacked his shoulder. “No. Idiot. But I still don’t see why I can’t just kiss you, without the aid of the bottle.”  
  
Scorpius laughed. “Well, you can, now, if you like.”  
  
Al smiled, a kittenish, delicious smile. “I very much _do_ like,” he said, and he leaned forward, fingers making their way to rest, lightly, on Scorpius’ thighs. His kiss was tentative, in a way that it often was when he initiated the kiss. As if, Scorpius thought with some amusement, he couldn’t quite believe his luck.  
  
Scorpius found it almost unbearably erotic – and he suspected, somewhat, that that was why Al did it.  
  
“Oh,” Al said into his Scorpius’ mouth, when Scorpius tangled his fingers in Al’s hair. “ _Ohhhh_.”  
  
Their tongues slid together, and Scorpius could feel his heart start to speed up, thumping a pulse that made its presence felt down between his legs.  
  
“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Al said again, as if it was all too overwhelming, and when Scorpius’ fingers tightened – almost of their own accord – in Al’s hair, he let out another small sound that seemed linked right to Scorpius’ cock.  
  
Scorpius pulled away with reluctance, leaving Al red-faced and trembling slightly at the edges. He cleared his throat. “My turn now,” he said, smiling.  
  
“Your turn?” Al said, almost echo-like, and his eyes followed Scorpius’ fingers as he reached down to retrieve and spin the bottle.  
  
“Mm-hm,” Scorpius said, watching the thing spin and once again roll, this time to nestle up against the carriage door.  
  
“Scorpius,” Al said, his tone more of a warning now.  
  
Scorpius turned a very innocent expression on Al. “Yes?”  
  
“You are _not_ —”  
  
“Not what? Not going to kiss you?”  
  
Al blinked, and his lips parted slightly as the tenson slackened in his forehead. “We can’t get _too_ into it, you know, Scorpius,” he said.  
  
“No?” Scorpius said, slipping down to the carriage floor. It was dusty down there, he thought with mild distaste. He would have to report that when they were back at school. Standards were slipping.  
  
“What are you _doing_ , Scorpius?” Al asked. There was a minor note of dread back in his voice now, Scorpius noted, amused.  
  
“Fetching the bottle—” Scorpius said, very much not fetching the bottle.  
  
“Oh,” Al said, his Adam’s apple bobbing as Scorpius, on his knees, slid forward to nestle between Al’s legs, pulling his robes open and shoving his knees wide apart.  
  
“—and giving you a kiss.” He stared, very pointedly, at Al’s crotch.  
  
Al’s eyes went very wide. He wet his lips.  
  
“If you want, that is,” Scorpius said, sliding his palms up Al’s thighs until his thumbs met Al’s balls, warm and heavy through the fabric of his trousers.  
  
“I – oh Merlin,” Al said, shooting an agonised look at the carriage door. “What if—?”  
  
Scorpius looked up at him and licked his lips. “Want to take the risk?”  
  
A muscle in Al’s jaw twitched as he stared at Scorpius’ mouth. The warm flush in his cheeks had now spread down his neck, and Scorpius longed to see if his stomach was stained a similar pink.  
  
“You’ll have to be quiet,” Scorpius warned, circling his thumbs, stroking up to press lightly against the base of Al’s cock. He was hard already, the crotch of his trousers straining under the pressure. “And fast. Because –” he pushed his thumbs up higher – “someone could drop by at any moment, right?”  
  
Al shot another hunted look at the door, and then at the window. And then nodded. “How can I say no to you?” he mumbled.  
  
It was a curious way to phrase it, Scorpius mused as he unzipped Al’s trousers, tugging at them – and at Al’s pants – just enough to let his cock, full and already dripping, bob free.  
  
“Mmm. Nice sight,” Scorpius said, sitting back a bit to admire the view.  
  
Scorpius heard Al’s breath catch in his throat. Could almost hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat hammering in the quiet of the carriage.  
  
“Scorpius,” Al said, his voice strangled. His hands were knotted in his robes, and his hips jerked towards Scorpius’ face. A pearl of liquid sprung to the tip of his cock.  
  
Scorpius leant forward and, very carefully, licked it off.  
  
“Fuck!” Al said, and his cock twitched, another droplet welling forth.  
  
Scorpius repeated the action, running his tongue back and forwards over the slit. Al’s thighs jerked with each movement, and his legs stretched even further apart, a tearing noise suggesting irreparable damage to the stitching of his trousers.  
  
“Please, Scorpius, _please_ ,” Al said on a breath.  
  
Scorpius took another lick, swirling his tongue around the head of Al’s cock, and then, hearing a noise he was half-expecting, twitched Al’s robes over his lap and turned.  
  
“Can I get you boys any refreshments?” a cheerful voice said as the door to the carriage opened. “My! What are you doing down there?”  
  
Scorpius smiled blandly at the serving witch. “Just fetching the bottle I dropped,” he said politely, nodding his head at the bottle in question and shifting over to pick it up. “Want anything, Al?”  
  
Al cleared his throat. “No, thank you,” he said in a slightly pointed way.  
  
Scorpius tried not to laugh. Al’s forehead was beaded with sweat, and his hair was curling around his ears. He looked well-fucked already.  
  
“Thank you, but we’re fine,” he said, turning back to the witch.  
  
“Cheerio, then!” she said, closing the door behind her.  
  
“You absolute _bast_ —” Al started, the insult turning into a moan when Scorpius slid back over and under and, pressing his hands on Al’s hips in a tight grip, opened his mouth and swallowed Al’s cock down as far as he could without choking.  
  
Scorpius liked giving head. And he particularly liked the way he could turn his quiet, almost solemn boyfriend into a gasping, quivering wreck with something so simple. Al didn’t need anything complicated – even though Scorpius could excel at complicated, if required. All he needed was Scorpius’ mouth, firm and wet, sliding up and down at a languorous pace.  
  
Al was making little gasps now, muffled and needy, and when Scorpius looked up, his mouth full, he saw that Al had stuffed a fist into his mouth to stifle his cries, his eyes screwed tight shut.  
  
He continued the hot, wet slide, watching his boyfriend’s face, knowing that any moment . . .  
  
Ah. That was it. Scorpius’ lips curved in a smile around Al’s cock as Al opened his eyes and stared, mesmerised by the picture Scorpius made. On his knees. Mouth full of Al’s cock. Spit sliding down his chin.  
  
Scorpius sped his movements up just a little, and Al’s hand dropped away from his mouth, his lips parting wide.  
  
“Oh _fuck_ ,” Al said, and followed it up with a string of garbled swear words, one hand coming down to pull, uncomfortably, at Scorpius’ hair as his legs shuddered uncontrollably.  
  
Scorpius bore it, his mouth flooding with bitterness, until Al finally pushed him away, very gently.  
  
He sat back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he, very deliberately, reached back for the bottle, put it on the floor and spun it.  
  
Al’s eyes widened, but he quickly tucked himself back into his trousers and leaned forward, ready for what was coming. Scorpius had a hard time not smiling when their lips met and he opened his mouth, pushing Al’s come into Al’s mouth with his tongue.  
  
Al pulled away, liquid running down his chin, and swallowed. It was the hottest thing Scorpius had seen since, oh, the last time he’d done something unspeakably filthy with Al. Which was, now he thought about it, not that long ago.  
  
Al smiled, a little shakily, wiping his mouth, and Scorpius got off the floor, settling himself back on his seat and trying not to smirk.  
  
“That was . . .” Al started, before trailing away.  
  
Scorpius nodded. He looked idly out of the window. “Mmm,” he said. “I agree.” And he was struck by another amusing idea. He reached over to the floor and rescued the bottle once more. “Drink?”  
  
Al had that tolerant but anxious look in his eye again, Scorpius noticed. “Please.”  
  
Scorpius smiled as he levered off the metal cap against the wall of the compartment. “Good.”  
  
Once they’d shared the drink, and Scorpius had carefully stowed the empty slim glass bottle back in his bag, Al cleared his throat.  
  
“Yes?” Scorpius said, back to bland once more.  
  
“Do I want to know why you’re saving that bottle?” Al asked, cheeks once more mottled red.  
  
Scorpius smiled and said nothing, just turned back to the train window and watched the landscape slide by.


End file.
